Story of a Magala
by Gigan Master
Summary: A young Gore Magala must find her way to survive after her mother sacrifice her life to save her and her brother.
1. Prologue

A Female Shagaru Magala guards her clutch 18 eggs, making sure they keep warm, protect them from any scavengers (But what scavenger would be brave enough to take an egg from an elder dragon?), and of course, keeping them out of sight of any hunter foolish enough to challenge her. She then heard a group of four hunters going near her home, she looked outside and sees them, each with a heavy bowgun, switch ax, sword and shield, and a insect glaive. She hears one of her eggs cracking, she looks at it and sees a little Gore Magala head popping out, she goes to it and licks the youngling's head, it chirps and nuzzles it's mother's muzzle.

"There it is!" A male voice said, the Shagaru turns around only to meet a volley of arrows to her face, she roars in pain and sees the two hunters with the insect glaive and switch ax on her right, and the sword and shield wielder on her left, with the heavy bowgunman in front of her. The hatchling squeal in terror, the mother Magala knew what she must do, protect her children, she picks up the hatchling in her mouth, then puts it on nest, and charges at the bowgunman, he rolls out of the way, she swings her tail to the right and flings him to the wall, the switch ax wielder charges at her by swinging at her legs, she flinches but bites him, causing him to scream in pain. The insect glaive wielder sends a kinsect at her, she smacks it out of the air with her wing and looks up to see that the glaive wielder used her weapon to get on her back, the Magala mother starts shacking off the hunter as she stabs her carving knife in her back, the Shagaru Magala gets on her back legs and falls back on the wall near the entrance, hearing her grunting in pain as she falls down, the Shagaru heard her youngling crying as the hunter with the sword and shield go near it and her eggs with his weapons drawn.

"I'll kill the egg batch!" That hunter said as he thrusts his sword into one of the eggs, the hatchling in that egg instantly died before it sees the world. The Shagaru Magala roars in anger and charges at him as he stabs another egg, he then look behind himself but was started being flung back and forth in her mouth, until she flings him to the other hunters, she looks at the eggs and sees only two were broken, the baby Gore Magala cries and nuzzles it's mother, she then heard a volley of arrows hitting the eggs, she looked and only sees that only 5 was left, she looked at him and roars, the youngling squeals as the switch ax hunter uses his ax to smash three of the remaining eggs. The mother swats him to the wall, she had no choice, she picked up the last two eggs and the youngling in her claws, then flies off to somewhere else safer. A bang was heard as an arrow hits the claw that's holding one of the eggs, she roars as it falls to down, breaking instantly, when it collides with the ground, as a loprey pack snacks on the remains of the egg. She looks at her Gore Magala child and the remaining egg and makes a small cry, she flies to a Rathian nest and lays the youngling in the center of the egg clutch with the last egg, it starts crying as it's mother flies back to fight the hunters that killed it's unborn brothers and sisters. If the Shagaru Magala doesn't make it... At least both of her children will survive... She later lands back at the top of a rocky mountain as she roars for the hunters to fight her, the same hunters goes to find the Shagaru Magala waiting for them... Swords slashing, fire blasting, arrows flinging, claws scrapping, ending it all with a thud...


	2. Chapter 1

In the night...

"SKREEEE!" A youngling Gore Magala called, for it's mother. It wanted to see her again, but sadly with out it's siblings...

"SKREEEEEEEE!" It called again, but more loud then before. It just then heard a Rathian's signature roar in responce.

"RROAAAWWWOOO!" The female wyvern roared, the Gore Magala hatchling hid with it's egg that survived the hunter's wrath in the egg clutch, the green wyvern landed down and walks to nest, she then sniffed the air, raising her head up and looked behind her, then looked down and sees the Gore Magala baby and a egg of the same species with her own children, she tilted her head in confusion, and then a shriek of fear, then picked up the hatchling with her mouth.

"SKREEE!" The baby elder dragon yelp in the Rathian's ear hole. The Rathian flinched from the little Magala's yelp, flies up and to a quiet pond and puts it back down, the Magala yelped again and tried to get on her tail, and the respond was the Rathian snapping back at it.

"RROAAAW!" She turns her tail 90 degrees to the left in order for the elder dragon to slide off, but it kept on the female wyvern's tail. The Rathian then does another 90 degrees turn to the right the Magala still hold on. She growled and whipped her tail up, the hatchling's grip was strong, this made the green female angry as she spinned around hoping to fling the Gore Magala off. The Elder dragon youngling yelped and hold on tighter. The Rathian had enough and hold it with her mouth, getting the hatchling off her tail, it yelped again as it tries to get free from the female wyvern's mouth.

"RRROOOAAWWOO!" A Rathalos roared at it's mate, the female looked up as the red wyvern landed in front of her with a growl at her, wondering why hasn't she kept their egg clutch safe from scavangers, like a Jaggi pack for example. The Rathian groans and looked at the Gore Magala hatchling in her mouth, her mate looked at it too. He sniffed the black elder dragon baby with a look of curiosity. The male wyvern toke hold of the youngling in his mouth from his mate's and flew up in the air and back to the nest, then carefully puts it down on the nest.

"RRROOOWW!" The Rathian roared at it's mate, worrying that it could eat their children. The Rathalos growled no-aggressively back to her for 3 times to her, the Rathian groaned in defeat and laid down next to the nest and looked and sees the Gore Magala go near her face, it sniffed it's foster mother's face and licked it, the green wyvern makes a gentle growl to her and licked her face in return. The black hatchling yelp and playfully pounced on her face, the Rathian's responded with a chirp and nuzzles it's belly, she then puts the Gore Magala youngling on it's back so she can check it's sex, she touched her nose to it's groin region checking for it's sheath, he nose slightly goes over the sheath, took her wing talons and spread the sheath to find the youngling's gender... She doesn't find any penis in the sheath but instead a vagina, the Rathian know then that it was a female.

"SKREE!" The youngling yelped as her adoptive mother check her sex, it flipped on it feet and spread her wings up in the air and hissed, Rathian groaned and shook her head. The Rathalos looked at them and rolled it's eyes and looks at the egg batch with the odd one out, he gently picks it up in his mouth and puts it next to his chest and starts to go asleep...

"Zzzzzz..." The Rathalos snored, the Gore Magala looked at him and puts her wings back on her own shoulders. The Rathian yawned and nudged the little Magala girl to sleep next her mother. The youngling yawned too and walked next to her foster mother's head and laid down on the ground, then sleeps soundly. The Rathian smiled at her's adopted daughter and falls asleep too...


	3. Chapter 2

Next morning...

The Gore Magala hatchling feels her adoptive mother lick her head, waking her up. The Rathian calmly growled and nudged her body. The elder dragon baby gets up and starts yawning, and looks at the green wyvern, then hears something cracking!

"Skrreee?" The Magala and her foster mother looked and sees one of the Rath eggs start hatching, the Rathalos wakes up and looks at the eggs too, gets up, carefully picks up his adoptive daughter's sibling egg, and puts it with the other eggs as a nose pokes out from one of the eggs.

"RROAAWO!" The Rathalos roared as he, her mate and adoptive child looked at the cracking egg as a green wyvern head pops out and made a little screech, the female wyvern mother picks up her little child from the egg and puts it down on the clear part of the nest, then another egg starts hatching with that one having a red wyvern inside that egg, the Rathalos does the same as his mate did, picking it up and placing it next to it's sibling. four more eggs starts hatching and the parents takes them out of the egg's shells and puts them with the first born children. The wyvern couple's children had four Rathians, three green and one pink, and two Rathalos, a red and a azure.

"SKRREEE!" The newborn Raths cried to be fed, the Gore Magala looked at them and walks to them, and tilts her head to her right, then looks at her sibling egg as it still not hatched. She then felt a Rathian hatchling nipping at her wing, she looked at the hatchling and raised up her wings. That only attracted the other Raths to her as they start running to her,

"SKEEEEEEE!" The baby elder dragon starts running from her adoptive siblings, as they start chasing her around, the Rathalos looked at his children chasing their older adoptive sister, thinking to himself that they must think she's food for them. The Rathian starts flying up in the air and to the fields outside the nest. A few hours later, the Gore Magala youngling stopped running and lets the Rath babies get on top of her, due to being tired from being chased. The Rathalos goes to them and licks their heads nuzzles them, then looks at the Gore Magala egg, he goes near it and rest besides it. The Gore Magala youngling shakes off her adoptive siblings and crawls to her foster father and rest besides him, panting from running around.

"RRRRAAAOOWWWO!" The Rathian gets down from the sky with half of a Great Jaggi, she puts the body of her kill down, takes a bite from it, chews it and presses her tongue to the edge of her jaw then goes near her children with the chewed meat, the young Raths screeched and goes to their mother eating the Jaggi meat from their mother's mouth. The Gore Magala looks at the female wyvern and her children, still panting, she looks at the Jaggi carcass, walks to it, sniffs it and takes a small bite from it, she chewed on the meat for a minute and a half until she swallows it down. This fills her up and looks at the Rathalos, with her sibling egg, she walks to it and lays down with him and the egg, the Rathian flies up again, and a few minutes later gets water for her children, the Rath younglings starts drinking from their mother's mouth, the elder dragon youngling looked at her adoptive mother and waited for her to come over to her. the female wyvern goes to her adoptive daughter and opens her mouth for her, the Magala hatchling didn't wait to get a cool drink after being chased from her siblings for hours. The Rathalos, looked at the Gore Magala egg, as he hears it starting to crack, the Magala looked at it and runs next to it, waiting for her sibling of the same species to come into the world. Few minutes later, a black head pops out of the egg shell and starts breathing for the first time and looked at it's sister, the Rathian picked it up and puts it on it's back, to check for it's sex like she did for the first Magala youngling, but this time instead of a vagina in it's sheath, it has a penis. So there for, it's a boy. The new Gore Magala youngling looked at his adoptive mother and father, then at his siblings, and finally to his real sister, he starts making small screechs to his big sister, and nuzzles her head, the older Gore Magala, chirps and nuzzles her brother back, happy to be with him, but sad that he won't meet his real mother...


	4. Chapter 3

Later that night...

The younger Gore Magala starts playing with his adoptive Rath siblings, while his older sister watches them and make sure her brother won't get hurt, she yawned and starts to become thirsty again, which was odd because she drank 2 hours ago, she gets up and chirps to the Rathian, grabbing her attention, as she walks to the Magala youngling, whom chirps again for a drink of water, but before the Rathian could fly off, the baby elder dragon gets on her back and holds on tight, as the female wyvern flies up in the air and goes to the same pond where the mother wyvern once tried to drop off the youngling before the Rathalos could stop her. The green wyvern picks up the Gore Magala off her back with her mouth and sets her down gently near the pond, the youngling chirps in happiness and starts drinking from the pond, and looks to her right as her foster mother starts to drink with her as well, they kept drinking the pond water until they heard a noise... The Rathian reared up her head and look to her left, the source of the sound, the sound was heard again, the Gore Magala screeched and hides behind her adoptive mother's legs, the female wyvern lowers her head below her body and growls to the source of the sound, the sound kept coming closer and closer, until it was revealed... It was a Duramboros walking around looking for something to eat, the Magala looked at the strange herbivore brute wyvern, with curiosity, the Rathian raises her head up slightly as she sees the herbivore starts to go near the pond, to the left of the female wyvern in fact and starts to drink calmly ignoring the female Rath, The Gore Magala looks at it and walks to it, looks up at it's face and tilts her head, the brute wyvern looked back at her and snorts, the elder dragon baby only playfully growls and jump in front of it's face, the Duramboros jerks it's head up and walks back and snorts again, then goes to a tree and starts eating the leafs, another sound was heard, but this time a voice...

"Kayamba! Wait for Cha-Cha!" Said Cha-Cha, a acorn shaped helmet wearing Shakalaka yelled to his rival, another Shakalaka with a blue crab helmet and a fur coat, dashing to the pond, and tries to catch two goldenfishes, the other Shakalaka doesn't hear Cha-Cha and gets a fishing rod, then sits down, Cha-Cha starts huffing and puffing from following Kayamba, whom whistles as he waits for a goldenfish to be caught. The Rathian looks at them, blankly, then looks at the Duramboros, who goes back to eating the leafs off the tree. Cha-Cha sighs and fishes along with Kayamba, then they both get up and starts struggling with their fishing poles, pulling them up over their heads, and then makes a finale pull as they both get a golden fish out of the water.

"Kayamba and Cha-Cha got the goldenfish!" Kayamba yelled and raises the fish over his head, while Cha-Cha puts the fish in his bag and looks at the Gore Magala youngling and screams.

"HOLY CHA-CHAMPIONS IN THE SKY! A GORE MAGALA!" The Shakalaka, readies his staff and charges at her only to have the Rathian smack him into Kayamba as he falls on his stomach and drops the goldenfish back into the water, as it swims away.

"CHA-CHA! KAYAMBA CAUGHT THAT FISH AND CH-!" He was then interrupted by the Rathian roaring as they both start running away from the green wyvern and back to their camp, the Rathian snorted and looks at her adoptive daughter and picks her up then flies up into the air, and back to the nest, she settles her down in the nest and sees her mate sleeping with their Rath children. The Gore Magala looked at her younger brother and sees him still up, he crawls to his sister and chirps quietly, she nuzzles him and lays down, with her foster mother laying down with her and yawns, then both of them fall asleep, the Rathian looks at them and happily growls as the both cuddle each other in their sleep, the mother wyvern rest her head next to them and starts to drift off into dreamland...


	5. Chapter 4

Next morning...

The Rathian wakes up and looks at the Magala children, the older sister cuddling her little brother in her sleep, then they starts to wake up and look up to their adoptive mother, they both nuzzles her chest, the Rathian responded by licking their heads, she looks her mate, sleeping with their Rath children, she gets up and nuzzles the Rathalos's head, he wakes up and looks at their children.

"Skree!" The wyvern children squealed, hungry for breakfast, the red wyvern looked at the Great Jaggi carcass seeing it was rotten, he goes to the carcass and throws it out of the den and lets scavengers eat the remains, and sees the female Gore Magala getting on his back, he happily growls and flies in the air, searching for any prey, he sees a Velocidrome with a pack of 4 Velociprey, the Magala looks at them and tilts her head, he lands down, unoticed, and puts the Elder dragon girl down and sneaks up to them... Only to be hit in the face by a pink ball, he looks in the direction of where the ball hit him and sees a hunter with a odd looking hammer and said hunter throws a paint ball at the Velocidrome the Rathalos was hunting, it looks to the hunter's direction then at the Rathalos, it screams and starts running away. The female Goren Magala looks at the hunter and starts to shake in fear, remembering what happen to her mother and her siblings, the male wyvern looks at the hunter with anger and roars, the hunter starts running to where the Velocidrome ran to, The Rathalos, snorted in frustration, and walks back to the Gore Magala girl and puts her in his mouth and flies up to the pond and places her near said pond.

"Skre?" She looks at him as he flies back to where the hunter and Velocidrome was and searches for them, the Magala looks at her adoptive father fling away, leaving her to stay away from them, she pouts and looks in the water's reflection and sees Cha-Cha and Kayamba fishing for goldenfish again, she tilts her head at them, remembering Cha-Cha was running towards her, she just ignores them and keeps looking at the reflection of herself, she raises her wings up above her head and imagines herself a beautiful Shagaru Magala, on the highest mountain, with a handsome Shagaru mate, and many Gore Magala younglings. Then she hears Cha-Cha sneaking to her, with his stick in arms, ready to hit her with it, she looks at him and steps back, not before he tries to hit her again.

"Get back to Cha-Cha!" He yells and tries to hit her again, thus making her run around from them, Kayamba rolls his eyes and keeps fishing, the girl Magala keeps running from the Shakalaka, then sees two red orbs watching them, she halts and looks at the eyes in fear, Cha-Cha catches up to her and raises his stick to hit her then pauses as he sees the red eyes too, then a Nargacuga jumps out and looks at them, they both start backing away slowly and turns around and starts running back to the pond, Kayamba hears Cha-Cha's screaming but only rolls his eyes, then hears the Nargacuga roars, making him look behind himself and sees it chasing his rival and the female Magala youngling. He drops the fishing rod and starts running with them, but he hears a Rathalos diving to the Nargacuga, protecting them from being eating, he tackles the black wyvern and quickly picks up the Magala child leaving Cha-Cha and Kayamba to being chased around. The female Magala looks at her adoptive father's face and sees he has a big bruise on his left eye, and a few scratches on his cheeks and jaws. But sees a tiny splat of pink paint on his face. But they didn't know that the hunter's way to find the Rathalos, and bringing them to danger... A hunter sees them and gets his odd hammer and revs up a cord, making the head of said hammer spin, as he follows him to his den, with the Rathian, the Rath youngling, and the male Gore Magala child...

Rev Hammer belongs to Monster-Ladies


End file.
